


Holy, Holy, Holy

by Raven Elliot Conners (SometimesRaven)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Eldritch, Fluff and Smut, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Smutty, Soul Sex, Wing Kink, eldrich angel, eldritch angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesRaven/pseuds/Raven%20Elliot%20Conners
Summary: "You stare into infinity, and it gazes back."Abstract smut ft. eldritch angel and divine sex.





	Holy, Holy, Holy

It starts with a dream. At least, you think that's what it was. Shapes and colours and endless bliss surrounding you as you reach for the figure stood over you. They are beautiful; perfect -- too perfect to be real. Their hands reach for you, caressing your cheek and gazing down at you with a fascinated awe; a pleased admiration you match in kind. A cooling breeze wafts over you, and you feel skin against skin. They are impossibly soft and solid as rock and you feel safe underneath them; completely engulfed and protected in their embrace. When you feel the dream is ending, you open your eyes.

You stare into infinity, and it gazes back.  
This indescribable creature in the guise of a humanoid is slowly falling apart; eyes blinking open as they peer through flesh and feathers. Its hands are everywhere, caressing and holding everything they can reach, and you keen as they seek out every blessed, sensitive part of you at once.

It does not need the wings, but it knows you like them. Its feathers sway and shiver as they reach towards you; circling you both in a barrier of light and care.

It does not need to enter you to bring you pleasure, but it knows you enjoy the feeling of holy fullness as it seeks your core and takes it; raw power and sweet tenderness curling your toes and arching you towards it.

You do not need your body, and as you feel yourself lifting to weightlessness you accept this; pulled into the embrace of a creature so ancient and so terrible. You feel your soul tremble as it hums a gentle song; reverberating through your mind and blanketing your Self with calm. You lose track of where you end and where this creature -- this  _angel_ begins. You give yourself to it, wholly and freely, and it gives itself to you in return. You were not sure if angels could feel pleasure of this kind, but a sinful joy fills you as its endless eyes close again; the frontmost tightly squeezed as its glow engulfs the universe. Its song soars and your heart joins it, writing heaven in your bones as you sway and flow together. Your throat burns white hot as you feel it sting a mark upon you; claiming your body and soul. It shivers, pleasure rocking its body as you find your courage and run curious touches along the ruffled feathers at its back -- and the closer you reach to its back, the more it shudders and rocks against you, so you stay there and cling tightly, incomprehensible wails crackling with pleasure as the line between you blurs all the more.

You feel the universe burning around you, and with it your thoughts and your feelings and your Self. There is nothing, beyond the endless touches and burning kisses from countless lips; beyond the swell and shift inside you and the blissful, warbling cries from ever-shifting vocal chords. It stings mark after mark on you again; your body burning with the ownership this divine creature has taken of you.

Its body shivers once more and takes you with it, pulling you violently back into your own flesh in a careening crash of ecstasy. Its eyes fly open again, watching you with that same admiration as you shudder and arch; your cries meeting the angel's as it cradles you close, carrying you through your fall as it fills you further than you ever thought possible.

And then, all at once, it settles. Eyes melt away; feathers cradle you as you collapse. The creature is humanoid again, and they hold you tightly as you drift into blissful sleep. By morning, they will be gone. By morning, you will be clothed and silent. By morning, you will wonder if this ever happened at all. Your memory will be fuzzy. You will scarcely remember the embrace of this creature. But you will be at peace; more than you have been in so long. You will feel whole. You will feel more than yourself.

And it will watch; and with a dozen mouths, it will smile.


End file.
